


Moody

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is moody and Danny attempts to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moody

"Man, I don't feel right. I feel... _naked_ , not like a real mage even."

Anders pouted and stood with slumped shoulders. How he managed to look so thoroughly dejected over a stupid coat, Danny could never understand.

With a sigh he walked over to Anders and wrapped his arms around the other mage, racking his brain for something to say to get Anders back in better mood.

"Baby, you _always_ feel like you, and you look every inch a mage too, you're just being silly! You _know_ the coat needed mending, the feathers were all tattered and torn and coming off, I know how much you love the coat but, _please_ Anders, let me do _something_ useful with all the money we loot off the slavers. Orana says it will be back tomorrow, you will be fine until then. And...speaking of naked..." he brushed his lips against the curve of Anders's ear, "...there's noone else at home and I've been _reading_..."

Anders smiled at Danny's eagerness. A few weeks earlier Danny had nervously confessed to reading some of Isabela's 'friendfiction' and finding it exciting - fully expecting Anders to chide him for such frivolity. Instead, Anders had given his full blessing to the endeavour and Danny had thrown himself into the stories with abandon and wanting to try everything he read. Anders reminded himself to find something to give the pirate as a thank-you gift for inadvertently enriching their lives in some very specific ways...

"Fine, _fine_ , you win. Come one then pup, let's see if you can teach this old dog some new tricks..."


End file.
